


White, white leaves, of an oleander.

by birdsongcowboy



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, PWP, i hc that time lords have two dicks thats what all that cocks business is about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsongcowboy/pseuds/birdsongcowboy
Summary: I'll be unclean, I'll be obscene, you'll be the rest.(au where the master stays with the doctor in the tardis and they live as a happy, if a little conflicting couple. This is basically PWP that i tried to wrap up with a little story and/or character dynamics so it didn't just feel like a horny gay boy wrote it in one desperate sitting lmao!)





	White, white leaves, of an oleander.

The Master pushed a gentle leg in between the lanky legs of the man he slept next to, nuzzling his head behind the other man's ear gently.

“Good morning darling” His voice was smooth, a gentle sleepy hum and the Doctor slowly began to rouse himself at the sound. He turned over onto his back, stretching his limbs in all directions with a small grunt before reaching over and pulling the smaller brunette close to his chest and pushing his nose into his hair.

“It's not time to get up yet” The Doctor mumbled, his voice still thick with sleep, and before he could continue the Master pulled away and pushed himself up on his forearms.

“Theta, darling, I planned to cook, you must get up.”

The Doctor huffed a sigh, covering his face with his arm from the warm artificial sunlight streaming in through the windows.

“I'm not even sure we still have a kitchen anymore Koschei! Not after I tried to cook for myself last time” he laughed.

The Master smiled at him contentedly, turning his head to look out the window.

“I'll find one. Now get dressed.” he said, running his free hand over the other man's tee shirt covered chest. Thoughts from the previous night still ran through his head like an undercurrent and he shivered. He had kissed the thin man's scars, two shiny lines running under the small muscle in his chest. The memory made his body ache with a slight and sudden need, and he quickly tried to push it away. Last night had been too sudden, too fast. He had felt out of control, everything rushed, like they were still trying to work in a quickie between studies at the Academy. Those memories made him laugh, and he let a small hum escape his lips at the pleasant thought. He looked at the other man’s face, and while reaching out a hand, stroked his cheek silently with two fingers.

The younger man laughed at the feeling, pushing himself up from his back and reached for his glasses instinctively. He blinked away tired tears and yawned loudly, resting his head on the other man's shoulder as they watched the fake sun rise in comfortable silence.

The Master sat on edge, slightly unnerved with the now awake Doctor’s more affectionate touching. He never seemed to be able to pin down what he wanted from the other man, constantly swinging back and forth from a desire to control and a desire for the quiet intimacy he now appeared in this moment to possess. The dominant parts of his brain screamed at him for what he wanted to do, and he ignored them. Reaching out his left hand and leaning back, he cupped the Doctor’s face and turned to his face to his own. The Doctor smiled, a big goofy intimate smile that the Master felt his whole body ache at. His hearts beat quickly in his body, every blood cell ravaging underneath his skin and making him feel sensitive and concave.

“I’ve really missed you,” The Doctor said suddenly, his voice shaking with a vulnerability he didn't quite yet understand. “Missed how soft you can really be.”

“I haven’t been myself for a long time,” the other man whispered, a sad smile flitting across his face for a second before he spoke more clearly “though I think we might be a little bit past that by now. Don't you think?” he looked up, his light brown eyes meeting the other man’s, desperately reaching out with his touching to say what he could not express. I am not me without you, he kept that thought to himself, deep in his mind where the other man could not reach out for it.

“Well, I mean,” The Doctor whispered with a hushed breath “You’re here now. So I suspect whatever you are, I’m going to learn to love.”

The Master rolled his eyes, laughing short and sharp. “Christ, are you this cheesy with everyone?”

The other man laughed in return, his mouth splitting into a wide grin as he spoke. “No, just you get that special treatment. Extra cheese on top.”

“I think I’m becoming quite lactose intolerant” the Master laughed loudly as the other man’s arms snaked around his waist and pulled him closer.

“That was terrible, that was” he smiled as he pressed a short kiss to the Master’s lips.

“After time with you, I’m picking up a few things”

“Mm, I hope so. You should be so lucky to learn from me!”

The Master smiled, resting his forehead against the other man’s.

The Doctor ran a quick glance over his face in the close proximity, his voice quiet.

“You do know I’m here for you, I know who you are. Who you can be.”

The Master took a sharp intake of breath and pushed himself forward again, his lips meeting the other man’s. A hot, desperate breath shuddered in between them, and the Doctor’s body reacted with a sharp jolt forwards. The Master reacted and leaned closer, humming into the Doctor’s mouth as they kissed. The Master heard and felt the rumble of the his desperate groans, the thin man’s hands reaching up to grab at the Master’s grubby shirt and pull him back down onto the bed. The Master took his wrists quickly and quietly, pulling upwards and away towards the bedframe and holding him there as he spoke.

“I think you've forgotten who I really am, Doctor, who I can be for you.” he whispered, his voice a sultry promise.

The Doctor opened his eyes, smiling blissfully at him.

“Master.” he said.

The Master pushed him down further, his body heavy and hot with a barely controlled, almost gleefully angry lust as he ground his split cock down against the doctors through the thin flannel fabric.

“Oh, god!” the Doctor whimpered blissfully, pushing up against him in his constant desperate attempt for friction, and the Master laughed quietly in response. He pulled back up, away from the Doctor’s desperation and spoke.

“I've told you before, Doctor. There are no gods when were together. Just you, and your Master” he grinned, seeming to show off his canines as a primitive threat to the other man. The Doctor simply gasped, arousal coursing through his whole body like a fever as he looked up again. His face was bright red with a flushed sweat, and his mouth fell open with his heightened, shallow breathing. The feeling of the Master above him felt so natural, raw and real and right he tried hard not to feel overwhelmed with it. He remembered every moment they had together constantly, every fumbling awkward night at the academy and every powerful ravaging night after that. He felt under the man’s spell, his whole body reacting to every slight touch like he was shedding his skin and this was the first and last being that would ever touch it again. He felt powerful, blood running through his body and hearts pounding loudly. If he listened hard he could hear the masters too; a loud, pounding, constant sound that resonated throughout his ears like a singing bowl.

The Master reached down to him, the pressure of his hips as he bent over in their embrace made the doctor feel like he was on fire, and instinctively he tried to draw his hands forward to push the masters hips down against him. The master stopped when he felt this movement, his power breaking for a second and the doctor began to plead.

“I forgot, please, please, Master. Please don't stop”

The Master smiled happily at this, his eyes narrowing.

“I haven't heard begging as sweet as yours in so long theta” he whispered. He pulled a tie from somewhere on the ground, tying it quickly and tightly around the Doctor’s thin wrists.

“I hope you’re grateful” the master purred, his sense of power growing stronger and stronger as he watched the doctor move and flush underneath him.

He brushed his fingers over the Doctor’s lower lip gently, slowly pushing his finger aside and pulling open his lower jaw

“Open” he said sternly “I'm sure you remember how to do this. This regeneration doesn't look like it’s been lacking in action, you know.”

Before he even thought about it, the Doctor spoke with a short laugh “Oh, not at all.”

This response received a quick backhand across the face, the ring the Master wore even in sleep leaving a short red cut on the Doctors face. The Doctor replied with a low careless moan at the pain.

“I bet you thought that was funny,” the Master growled low close to his face “let’s see how funny it is you're choking on me for eternity!” he spat.

The Doctor smiled smugly in response, and his eyes slipped closed again as the Master slipped his fingers deeper into his mouth. He pressed his finger down on the Doctor’s tongue, making the thin man gag and moan again. He used his other hand to pull down his flannel pants, releasing himself from his obnoxious green underwear the Doctor thought would 'fit on him’. He pulled open the Doctor’s mouth with little effort and pushed his cock into the warm soft entrance. The heat was almost unbearable, and it took all his effort to move back out and push in again, running his fingers through the man’s fluffy sleep-ruffled brown hair with a low groan. The Doctor ran his tongue along the underside of the twin cocks and the master groaned again and pushed even deeper and felt the doctor gag around him. He made a small sound and the Master laughed loudly

“You've had so much practice Doctor, one would think you would've gotten used to it by now!” he cupped the doctors chin roughly, pulling out and pushing back in harshly, making the Doctor close his eyes and let out a low moan. The Master smiled serenely, his voice starting to waver at the sensation and the audio overload.

“There we go, falling back into old uses again.”

The crude statement made the Doctor arch up into the other man’s touch, his body starting to feel as desperate as his mind did. He shifted slightly underneath the Master, desperately crying out for attention as his mouth was used as the cocksleeve he knew it was. The Master smiled, deeming it appropriate to reach back and rub a hand lightly over the other man’s dicks, fingers barely ghosting over the man’s underwear. The Doctor felt his body almost break at the sensation, and he forced himself to suck harder at the other man before the Master quickly noticed and grabbed a fistful of hair, pulling back sharply.

“I want to take my time, Theta.” he said in a dangerous tone that made the Doctor want to cum then and there. “So be good.” The Master said, tightening his grip on the last word and causing tight tears to form in the Doctor’s eyes. He continued his rhythm and enjoyed the sweet moans the Doctor let off with each movement. His tongue moved slowly and deliberately, trying to enjoy the Masters demand’s to move slowly when he wanted nothing more than to choke on his own spit. He couldn't stop thinking about the quick switch from sweet to the sadist personality he took on now, the idea of that barely held passion hiding just below the surface made him itch desperately and he felt his breath quicken in his throat. He wanted to take the master in his arms again, feeling the enticing weight of him everywhere. Every warm soft spot called to him, asked him to beg and he wanted to so badly, wanted to let the man above him knew how badly he was needed. He let out a low wanton moan at the thought, his head arching up to take in as much of his master as he could.

“God, you whore” The Master laughed loudly and smiled, feeling the final shift in dynamic he so desperately desired. He felt in control, his hands running over the other man's scalp as he moved his hips slowly back and forth. Every sensation grew in intensity as he moved, his body getting hotter and desiring to get as close as possible to the Doctor’s skin, feel what he felt. The pleasure coursed through his skin like a third heartbeat, blood running hotter than his skin could handle. He felt like he was going to burst into a white hot flame, every movement going too fast but moving too fast for him to slow it down.

The Doctor swallowed hard and whined as he felt the Master’s dick rub against the back of his throat. He felt the man above him tense, opening his throat wide as he felt the warm viscous honey-colored cum slide down his throat. He swallowed again, seeking to pull out everything he possibly could from the man above him. The Master steadied himself with a hand on the wall above them, the other hand holding hard onto the Doctor’s open jaw. Every muscle seemed to burn with overuse, and he could only seem to find stability in the weight of the man below him. He leaned forward, pushing himself into the other man’s mouth, punishing his throat with the burning golden liquid that was so popular with the women of Gallifrey. The Doctor, in turn, leaned up and flattened his tongue against the underside of the older Time Lord’s cocks. The Master’s voice spoke softly under his breath, whispering curses in between hushed breathing.

“Oh, Doctor…” he moaned quietly, finishing himself off and pulling slowly out of the other man’s mouth. He pulled himself down, instantly embracing the man below him in a passionate kiss. His tongue probed the Doctor’s mouth, tasting his cum still thick on the other man’s tongue. He pulled away, pulling a strand of the shiny golden liquid with him. The Doctor, eyes open now, stared absolutely rapt at the thin string.

“Schoolboy favorites still impressing you, huh?” The Master teased, reaching his hand down into the Doctor’s own underwear. “Let’s see if I still remember how you like it.”

He pushed himself further down against the Doctor’s body, pulling down the other man’s bright orange boxers in a swift move and throwing them onto the floor next to him. The Doctor’s face flushed a bright red as he grinned goofily, embarrassment rushing through him along with the almost painful arousal that strained in his own cocks. The Master’s hands moved deftly, wrapping around his partner’s dicks and began to slowly grind himself against the other man. The Doctor’s head fell back at the sudden hot touch that seemed to consume him whole, every nerve on fire. He struggled to speak as the powerful pleasure overtook him, his words coming out strained with a hint of humor behind them.

“I remember when w- we did this the first time” He recalled, conjuring a laugh from the older man still hovering above his face.

“Oh I know darling,” He said, halfway between a moan and a laugh, a hand reaching up to cup the other man’s face as he kissed him. “How beautiful that was.”

 

The Doctor arched up as a small moan escaped his lips, the Master’s greedy thrusts making his stomach burn with admiration. He strained slightly against the tie still holding his wrists to the wooden bedframe, the Master noticing and looking down with a quirked eyebrow.

“Please,” The Doctor pleaded quickly “I want to touch you so badly.”

The older man responded with a small smile, placing a delicate kiss on the Doctor’s lips and reaching up to pull the tie holding him loose. The Doctor reacted instantly, pulling the shorter man closer to him and curling his arms over his back and through his shorter cropped brown hair. He groaned softly, burying his head into the Master’s shoulder as the man moved himself back and forth, grinding slowly and contentedly against the Doctor. He felt he could stay here forever, bringing so much pleasure that overwhelmed the love of his many, many lives by simply being in control of him. The Doctor’s groan below him drew his attention back, and he let himself take in the sight of the beautiful man for a second as he moved back from his grip. The Doctor’s lips were swollen, his face flushed and covered with a thin sheen of sweat, throwing his head back as the Master increased the thrusts of his hand. His voice was still strained as he quietly cursed and moaned. His voice was hoarse with his quiet begging as he began to reach his climax, all words were pleases, oh gods, thank yous as the Master quickened his pace. The older man began to suck at the Doctors exposed neck, biting at his quickened hummingbird pulse and kissing wherever his mouth could reach. The Doctor moaned wantonly at this, his body suddenly tensing when the Master bit down at the connective skin between his neck and collarbone.

The Master instantly felt the tense, quickening his pace as the Doctors grip in turn tightened around his waist. The Doctors skin burned, his everything feeling white hot and everything pushing him upwards into the arms of the man above him. His fingers tightened as he felt his cocks shoot a stream of the same honey-cum in between them. He shouted the Masters name into the bedroom walls, a beautifully wide smile stretching across his face as his vision went white and he felt the incredible pleasure shoot through him. The Master continued to stroke him through the aftershocks of his orgasm, his mouth claiming the Doctors before he could speak again, feeling the vibrations of his loud moans echo through his head. The Doctor stretched his arms against the back of the Master’s head, holding him close in a tight embrace as he felt the last shocks roll through him.

The Master pulled his head back slightly, whispering something like a prayer into his lover’s mouth, too low and quiet to ever be heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first published fanfiction! It's currently 3/12/19 (saving for future posterity!). Forgive me if my tags are incorrect, I am obviously not used to posting on this site at all haha! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
